Philip Hoffman
This is about the musical performer. For the film actor, see Philip Seymour Hoffman. Philip Hoffman is an American actor. Biography Born in Chicago, Illinois, Hoffman's first theatrical role came with The Moony Shapiro Songbook, which unfortunately closed after the first night. He had performed as well as serving a number of backstage roles in this production. Despite the inauspicious beginning he went on to have a widely successful theatrical career, originating several roles in major productions. Singing Hoffman has a large amount of musical credits to his name, with Broadway, regional and national credits. He originated the role of Mr. Weiss in Baby followed by an appearance as the Steward in the original cast of Into the Woods during which time he understudied the roles of the Baker and Cinderella's Father. In 1990, Hoffman became the first actor to play the role of John Utterson in the musical of Jekyll & Hyde on stage. Over the next few years he appeared in regional productions such as Merrily We Roll Along, before returning to Broadway with The Scarlet Pimpernel. He also appeared in the 2004 production of Fiddler on the Roof as Mordcha, yet he also understudied the roles of both Tevye and Lazar Wolf. Stage The Moony Shapiro Songbook (1981)(originated the role) Is There Life After High School? (1982)(originated the role) Baby (1983) Mr. Weiss (originated the role) *We Start Today *Fatherhood Blues (contains solo lines) *We Start Today (reprise) *The Story Goes On Nick Sakarian (understudy) *We Start Today (contains solo lines) *Baby, Baby, Baby (contains solo lines) *At Night She Comes Home To Me (duet) *Fatherhood Blues (contains solo lines) *Romance (duet) *Romance (reprise)(duet) *With You (duet) *We Start Today (second reprise) Into the Woods (1987) Steward (originated the role) *Act One Finale *Act Two Finale Baker (understudy) *Act One Prologue (contains solo lines) *The Cow as White as Milk/The Spell is On My House (duet) *Maybe They're Magic (duet) *Maybe They're Magic (reprise)(solo) *It Takes Two (duet) *Act Two Prologue (contains solo lines) *Your Fault (contains solo lines) *No More (duet) *No One Is Alone (Part 2)(contains solo lines) *Act Two Finale (contains solo lines) Cinderella's Father (understudy) *Act Two Finale Jekyll & Hyde (1990)(originated the role) *How Can I Continue On (duet) *Your Work and Nothing More (contains solo lines) Falsettos (1992) Marvin Mendel Merrily We Roll Along (1994) Yiddle With a Fiddle (1997) The Scarlet Pimpernel (1997)(originated the role) Ring Round the Moon (1999) Footman (originated the role) Patrice Bombelles (understudy) Romainville (understudy) Fiddler on the Roof (2004) Mordcha *Tradition *To Life *Sunrise, Sunset *Anatevka Tevye (understudy) *Tradition *Sabbath Prayer *If I Were a Rich Man (solo) *To Life (contains solo lines) *Tevye's Monologue (solo) *Tevye's Dream (contains solo lines) *Sunrise, Sunset (contains solo lines) *Tevye's Rebuttal (solo) *Chavaleh (solo) *Anatevka Lazar Wolf (understudy) *Tradition *To Life (contains solo lines) *Sunrise, Sunset *Anatevka A Catered Affair (2008) Sam (originated the role) *Partners (contains solo lines) *Condy Island (reprise) Mr. O'Halloran (originated the role) *Your Childrens' Happiness (duet) Tom Hurley (understudy) *Partners (contains solo lines) *I Stayed (solo) *Don't Ever Stop Saying I Love You (contains solo lines) *Coney Island (reprise) Cabaret (2014)(understudy) *It Couldn't Please Me More (duet) *Married (duet) *Meeskite (solo) *Married (reprise)(solo) Gallery lifeafterschool.jpg|Is There Life After High School? babysoundtrack.jpg|Baby (original cast recording). hoffmansteward.jpg|'Steward' in Into the Woods. jekyllgothic.jpg|Jekyll & Hyde: The Gothic Musical Thriller. hoffmanohalloran.jpg|'Mr. O'Halloran' in A Catered Affair. Hoffman, Philip